Me gustas Creo
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: ¿Recuerdan la parte en la que dije que mi vida es estable ,tranquila e equilibrada? Bueno puedo asegurar que conocer a Natsu a sido el prólogo de mi nueva vida, y puedo confirmar que con sus palabras  "Me gustas mucho Lucy"una barrera separó mi vida tranquila y estable a una incoherente donde se encargo de ser el indiscutible protagonista...
1. Chapter 1

_**Extraña confesión**_

Mi vida resulta una muy tranquila. Si me preguntan puedo decir que es estable y tranquila. Bien seguro dirán de alguna manera quien es esta tia que habla mucho y ni se presenta.

Bien me llamo Lucy Heartifilia mucho gusto tengo 18 años y voy en tercer año en la preparatoria de Fairy Tai. Puedo decir que soy una joven tranquila, amo la literatura y mi sueño es ser una escritura por ello soy una joven desidida en todo aspecto. En mi familia bueno, mi padre Jude es muy bueno conmigo, hubo solo un tiempo en el cual mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que venga a estudiar a Magnolia, pero gracias a la insistencia de mi madre él cedió. En cuanto a mi madre bueno ella esta internada en el hospital de Magnolia, la vicito a diario, y mi padre también lo hace se toma su tiempo para verla aún después de su trabajo, tengo una hermana Michelle, pero por desgracia tenemos algunos problemas, de eso podría hablar luego.

En este momento me encuentro caminando al Instituto. Las calles de Magnolia son muy animadas para mi, esta ciudad se transformó en mi casa de alguna manera.

-Lu-chan!- escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, allí vi a Levy MacGarden mi mejor amiga y confidente, compartimos la misma pasión por los libros y en si ella es mi primer lectora em todas mis historias - como estás Lu-chan? - me preguntó somriente.

-Muy bien Levy-chan el pequeño receso me animo mucho - dije sonriente, estaba con energía recargada luego de las dos semanas de receso de verano.

-Espero hayas avanzado los capitulos - me dijo mirándome

-Claro que si Levy-chan

Ambas conversamos de nuestras vacaciones, Levy me contó todas sus diarias discusiones con su vecino Gajeel, es un joven rudo y temido, pero es muy bueno en el fondo en una ocasión me ayudo cuando unos tipos me estaban acosando, aunque con Levy discuten cotidianamente y ser vecinos no ayuda mucho en la relación, pero lo se, aunque estos dos testarudos nieguen todo estan más que solo atraídos.

Con Levy-chan llegamos a nuestro amado Instituto Fairy Tail, se sentía muy bien regresar luego de un determinado tiempo. Todos nos saludabamos entusiasmados.

-Oh que bien que llegaste Lucy - una mujer de cabellos escarlatas largos y dignos de admiración me corto el caminp, Erza es tan genial, es una mujer recta y muy fiel a sus creencias, es digna de admiración. -el día de hoy no puedo inspeccionar, puedes hacerlo tu?

-Claro que si Erza - respondí sonriente

-No esperaba menos de la vicepresidenta - así es, Erza es la delegada y presidenta de nuestra clase, mientras que yo soy la vicepresidenta de la clase.

-Lo dejó en tus manos - asenti mientras caminaba en dirección a una de las salas.

Suspire sonriente, el día de hoy sería uno especial, además solo quedaba medio año para que terminemos la secundaria, el tiempo si que paso rápido, me sorprende ayer era solo una niña y hoy al verme me doy cuenta de lo tanto que eh crecido, aún no me lo trago. Levy-chan se fue a la biblioteca a terminar de acomodar unos libros así es Levy-chan es la bibliotecaria

Camine por los pasillos del instituto. Al llegar a mi aula me encontre con nada más y nada menos que con mis compañeros de aula. En si son algo raros pero son como mi familia.

-Buenos días - salude, todos voltearon sonrientes

-Buenos días Lu-chan! - respondío animado el aula. Camine hasta llegar a mi pupitre, este semestre toca cambio de lugar, por lo que no tengo ni la menor idea con quien me sentare ahora. Poco me importaba ya que todos nos conocíamos.

-Hola Lucy - di medía vuelta para ver Gray...sin ropa!

-Gray!- le grite, el solo ladeo la cabeza confundido ante mi reacción

-Maldición! - grito mientras buscaba de un lado a otro, por alguna razón sentí una fría mirada, di medía vuelta para ver a Juvia mascullar sobre que soy su rival del amor, ya me canse de que invente cosas raras. Suspire algo cansada sentandome en mi pupitre.

-Y Gray. Parece que querías decirme algo? - pregunté

-Ah. Sobre eso, queria decirte que hoy vendrá un nuevo alumno

-Nuevo? - le pregunte

-Lo conozco - me solto de repente

-Ya veo. Pero me gustaría saber porque me dices esto

-Bueno es que - parecía dudoso - es algo raro, es un cabezadura. Quería solo advertirte

-No creo que sea muy malo - dije sonriendo dudosa ante su advertencia

-Bueno, solo te advierto - me dijo sentandose

-Gracias de todos modos - La primera hora de clases no fue dada ya que Macao-sensei tardaría en llegar por lo que tendríamos una hora entera de oseo. Por algún motivo el nuevo alumno ni se presentó en el aula. Aprovecharía entonses para terminar unos asuntos pendientes mios. Erza me había pedido llebar a la sala del consejo los formularios de todo tercer año, suspire, era algo agotados pero mientras más rapido mejor.

Mi boca casi se desencaja al ver la fila de papeles o mejor dicho carpetas repletas de mi cabeza para buscar a alguien que por casualidad me ayudara, más todos se hallaban en sus asuntos, si claro, les convenía.

Seguro el que me viera se reiria de mi pesimo equilibrio, malditas carpetas que prácticamente me dejaban nada de vista. Tome todo lo que pude e incluso me quedaban más en el aula. Para mi mala suerte choque con alguien. Las carpetas salieron volando a mi alrededor, maldición que doleria.

-Cuidado! - un grito me dejó perpleja aún más al sentir una calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo, escuche las pesadas carpetas caer a mi alrededor más no me lastimaban ni sentia nada de dolor, mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados con fuerte presión - Te...encuentras bien? - era una voz muy molvilizadora, esa voz que de alguna manera sucumbió en mi interior, era tan varonil y dulce a la vez.

-Si...- oh maldición era un joven muy apuesto, maldición si alguien me hubiera vista me etiquetaria de babosa empedernida. Su inusual cabello rosa le daba un aire soñador, único, pero lo que más me gusto eran sus ojos verdes musgo, eran muy profundo. Su rostro se transfiguro confuso - Claro me encuentro bien. Muchas gracias - alcanze a decir, pero para mi desgracia él aún me abrazaba protectoramente.

-Ah lo...siento - me dijo soltandome inesperadamente, solo asenti, él en silencio me ayudo a levantar las carpetas - Dejame ayudarte - me dijo tomando unas carpetas, solo asenti sin decir nada, me sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

No dijimos nada, no se ni siquiera no dije nada, podrian gritarme y yo aún continuaba en mi estado de inercia, era por la vergüenza de mi torpeza. Llegamos al salón del consejo, él entro dejando las carpetas muy bien ordenadas.

-Muchas gracias - le dije forzando una sonrisa que por los nervios me costaba tanto.

-Uhm...- por algún motivo él no dijo nada solo me miraba serio, trate de deviar la mirada más él seguia en su estado, rei ante mi idotez - no fue...nada - me dijo luego sonriendo a lo grande, dio medía vuelta, volteo levantó su mano - Nos vemos...- me dijo para salir corriendo del salón.

-ah...- eso si fue raro. Y ni siquiera le pregunte como se llamaba, suspire algo agitada.

Pase la hora restante acomodando los papeles. Al terminar comenzó la hora de receso, sali del salón para ir a comer tranquila. Por suerte me econtre con Levy-chan, y como siempre discutiendo con Gajeel, me divertía de alguna manera escuchando sus discusiones me entretengo.

-Hola Lucy - di media vuelta para ver a Loke con una charola en sus manos, le sonreí en modo de saludo, él solo suspiro - sabes que me gustas y sigues siendo dulce - dijo sentandose a mi lado - te dije que no seas tan buena conmigo. Asi nunca lo superare - solo rei nerviosa ante su cometario

-Perdón...- solo dije, mientras de fondo se oian los gritos de Levy y Gajeel.

-Bueno no importa - me dijo sonriendome, ambos nos tuvimos al tanto de nuestras vacaciones, podia sentir tantas miradas atravezandome. Claro las acosadoras de Loke eran psicópatas entrenadas - No te preocupes...- dijo al notar mi nerviosismo.

-Gracias - luego de el almuerzo el timbre nos dio el inicio de la clase. Camine los pasillos del Instituto. Al entrar pude ver absolutamente a todos, en una esquina a Lissana hablando con Mira-san, mientras que Elfman gritaba como ser un hombre. Todos por algún motivo ya se habian escogido sus lugares, suspire cuando vi a Levy siendo prácticamente forzada a sentarse con Gajeel. Gray solo se retocia de miedo cuando Juvia se instalo en su banco, Erza en modo robot se sentab al lado del timido Jellal, rei por lo bajo, Alzack y Bisca miraban a un lado diferente totalmente sonrojados, Cana al lado de un...barril.

Mire de un lado a otro encontré un banco al lado de la ventana. Pero luego cai en cuenta de algo.

Nadie se sentara conmigo. Que solitario se siente.

Resiganada saque mis libretas y libros acomodando ya mis materiales, el salón se abrió de repente alli entro Gildast-sensei.

-Buenas mocosos - nos saludo. El solo sonrió al ver nuestras expresiones de total irritación, que relación de sadomasoquismo - el dia de hoy tedremos un nuevo alumno...pasa - dijo como si nada, todos solo mirabamos a la puerta para conocerlo, más nadie entraba. Raro. Miramos al profesor acusándolo de loco - pasa - repitió más nadie entro, se lo veía cabreado de alguna manera abrio la puerta corrediza con fuerza -Mocoso del demonio ya entra!- grito por el pasillo, más nadie entró.

-Raro...- suspire rendida, más grite como loca cuando vi que la ventana al lado de Lissana se abria sola, sentí que moriria allí mismo. Para mi sorpresa como la de mis compañeros alguien entro por allí de un solo salto quedando parado agilmente en medio del aula - espera...

-Mucho gusto - dijo de la nada.

-Por fin apareces mocoso del diablo - le grito Gildast - presentate

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, espero nos llevemos bien - se presentó, espera, él, es ese...

-Siéntate con Hertifilia, es la vicepresidenta del consejo puedes pedirle indicaciones - el solo asintió y camimo en dirección a mi banca. Vi como le sonreía a Gray quién solo suspiraba, así que se conocen. De repente él se quedó parado frente a mi banco sonriendome, sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado.

-Mucho gusto...- parecía pensativo mirandome curioso

-Lucy...- Por algún motivo él puso un rostro extraño, asintió mirandome

-Luigui - me dijo

-Lucy, es Lucy - corregí, él solo sonrió cerrando los ojos. Tierno. Es tan tierno de alguna manera.

-Espero nos llevemos bien Lucy - me dijo en un susurro, solo asentia.

Por algún motivo sentí que alguien me miraba mucho en la hora de las clases, seguro era Loke.

Y sin darme cuenta había pasado casi una semana, nos hallabamos en el ultimo día de la semana, en resumen, fin de semana libre. Pude notar que Natsu era conocido de Gray y Erza, los tres eran muy buenos amigos se secundaria baja, eso me alegro pues él seguro no se sentiría solo. Lo raro es que Natsu parecía un joven maduro pero eso era nada con su interior, era un joven inquieto, energético en todo aspecto, tenía muy buena disciplina en deportes, por lo cual poseía ese maravilloso cuerpo de..creo que me fue de tema.

Bueno el tema es que Natsu es un alumno algo prlblematico, más aún no me molesta que sea así, es más él posee valores más alla de sus defectos.

Por algún motivo el viernes me quede hasta más tarde de lo normal, todo por cubrir a Erza, bendita seas, todo por mi ejemplo a seguir. Podia notar como los rayos anaranjados traslucian por las ventanas, suspire algo cansada ya, mañana vendría a terminar ya todo. Tome mis cosas para irme ya. Los pasillos parecían a desolados me dio un poco de miedo.

Salí del instituto caminando cautelosa, las calles parecían solitarias solo iluminadas por los faroles. No se porque pero sentí unos pasos resonar tras de mi.

-Hola muñeca - o maldición, solo aprete el agarre de mi bolso y comenze a caminar aún más rápido, rogando llegar pronto a la calle principal - No tan rápido lindura - mi miedo me consumió y de un movimiento comenze a correr prácticamente, más los pasos de ese sujeto me perseguían acosadoramente.

-Alejate idiota! - le grite mientras corria más rápido, pero senti como de un agarre me tomaban bruscamente de la muñeca. Abrí mis ojos para ver a un tipo algo mayor, maldición era el pervertido de Bora, forcejeo con él en un intento por liberarme.

-Serás una muy buena mercancía - me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, maldito ya habian rumores de sus negocios turbios - pero antes me divertire contigo - asqueara grite al sentir sus lengua sobre mi cuello.

-Sueltame! - pataleaba en un intentó por alejarlo, más al darme cuenta estábamos en un oscuro callejón, unas lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos, maldita sea debi aceptar la propuesta de Loke para acompañarme a casa. Nadie me podia ayudar.

-SUELTALA BASTARDO! - abrí mis ojos para ver a Natsu golpeando a Bora, quede inexperienciva al ver como el bastardo de Bora sacaba una navaja. Aún así Natsu seguía en pie, mi furia aumento cuando Bora hirió la mejilla de Natsu, tome mi bolso y le di de lleno distrajendolo, el bastardo intentó tirase encima mio más le di una de mis patadas conocidas por todo el Instituto incluso Natsu se burló al ver a Bora caer como idiota. Se la tenia merecido por idiota, Natsu lo tomo por la camisa mirandolo con furia- la vuelves a tocar y no tendrás vida para contarla - que miedo, incluso yo temble ante la furia de Natsu. Bora solo asintió y apenas Natsu lo solto salió corriendo, vaya Natsu es muy fuerte incluso se enfrentó a un individuo con un arma.

-Estas bien Lucy? - me preguntó preocupado, suspire aliviada y asenti, al levantar mi vista notenla sangrada mejilla de Natsu.

-Oh Dios Natsu estas sangrando - dije asustada

-Ah? - se toco la mejilla manchando sus dedos de sangre - no pasa nada - me dijo sonriendo. Solo negué con la cabeza, lo tomé prácticamente por la fuerza y llegamos a la calle principal, la gente nos miraba con miedo al ver la sangre de Natsu, poco importaba. Le pedí me esperara en la plaza, él callado asintió, camine rápidamente a la farmacia frente al parque, compre desinfectante y unas gazas.

Corrí hasta llegar al parque donde Natsu estaba sentado. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, saque todo.

-Acercate - le pedí

-Eh? - me preguntó dudoso

-Que te acerques - pude notar como vacilaba ante mi petición, nunca lo aría así que yo me senté a su lado acerqué su rostro, podia sentir su respiración tocar mi rostro, de vez en cuanto chistaba de dolor, sentí de alguna manera su aroma a cenizas y menta, coloqué la gaza cubriendo su cortada.

-De verdad muchas gracias. Me salvaste de una muy grande - le dije mientras aseguraba la gaza.

-No fue nada - me dijo, no se porque pero Natsu me ponía nerviosa al sentir su mirada penetrante, luego de un momento observandome mientras aseguraba la gaza el sonrió levemente - con que era eso... - susurró, me aleje levemente confundida por su repentino comentario.

-Qué cosa? - pregunte curiosa, Natsu me sonrio a lo grande, tomo mi mejilla con sus manos. Todo paso tan rápido. Fue tan raro, pero sentí la presión sobre mis labios, un ligero sabor a cerezos, mi mente me fallo de repente, de alguna mamera podía ver los ojos cerrados de Natsu mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, una calidez inundó mi ser, mis labios no se movian ni los de él, era un beso casto.

Mi primer beso.

Aún en estado de shock él sonriente se separó de mi, la luz de la luna naciente ilumino su rostro, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, el sonrojo inundó sus mejillas mientras sonreía. No pude articular palabra alguna, no en mi estado actual, pero podía decir que el calor se acoplaba en mis mejillas.

-Lucy...- susurro mi nombre sonriente, maldición que se veía tan lindo con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa tímida - Me gustas! - me grito, salte prácticamente - Me gustas mucho Lucy!

Recuerdan la parte en la que dije que mi vida es estable ,tranquila e equilibrada? Bueno puedo asegurar que conocer a Natsu a sido el prólogo de mi nueva vida, y puedo confirmar que con sus palabras _"Me gustas mucho Lucy" _una barrera separó mi vida tranquila y estable a una incoherente donde Natsu se encargó de ser el protagonista indiscutible, donde mi vida dio un giro completo, capaz ahora debo de creer lo que me dijo Gray.

_**Espero les aya gustado este nuevo proyecto. Dejen comentarios para saber si fue de agrado. Sin más me despido...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 de "Me gustas,,,creo"**_

_**Hasta que me digas "me gustas"**_

Y allí estaba Lucy, pensativa y sobretodo nerviosa a extremo. La noche anterior y todas las noches del fin de semana no había cerrado ojo alguno. Su gestos cambiaban a medida que su mente surcaba en los echos anterirore. Bueno no era para menos pues que de alguna manera el nuevo alumno te confiese sus sentimientos además de robar tu primer beso era algo que de alguna manera daba muy, pero muy buen momento pensativa.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Lu-chan - la rubia abrio sus ojos como si de un sueño despertará, vio a Levy de brazoa cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

-Paso algo Levy-chan- preguntó curirosa

-Eso mismo preguntó...estas ida - dijo pensativa

-Lo siento Levy -chan - no le había dicho aún nada, no porque fuera una conservadora solo porqué aún ni ella misma se creía lo que ocurrió, ambas caminaron en dirección al aula. De alguna manera los nervios de Lucy crecieron aún más.

Solo era una sueño, pesadilla realmente no importa.

Lo único que sabia es que al abrir esa puerta todo sería claro.

Levy abrió la puerta corrediza, escucho así el barullo cotidiano de su aula. Su entrada al aula fue como un maldita pelicula de suspenso donde ella era la victima, mientras miraba de un lado a otro par huir de su victimario.

Y lo que vio fue lo normal. Su rostro se desfiguro temeroso y nervioso al ver a Natsu...

Pero el pelirosa estaba peleando con Gray, como era de costumbre o como ya se habia acostumbrado hace ya una semana. Paso al lado de la pelea más solo Gray la saludo normal y Natsu solo le sonrió...

Oh bendita Mavis...a Lucy se le iluminó el rostro al notar ello.

-Entonces todo fue producto de mi loca imaginación - susurró retandose a medida que alistaba sus materiales escolares. Un gran alivió inundó su ser.

-Ya verás llamarada apaga - amenazó Gray poniéndose su perdida camisa, pero no recibió las típicas respuestas de Natsu a la hora de pelear. - ¿flamita? - preguntó más lo que solo alzacanzo a ver fue Natsu caminar en dirección a la rubia, y no solo caminar como siempre sino con una gran sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, él jamás de los jamases había visto a Natsu con esa sonrisa.

- No...- retrocedió aterrado, de repente su mundo se vino abajo - es imposible...jamás creí...- Gray salió corriendo del aula a pasos furtivos y aterradores - Erza debe de enterarse - dijo mientras corría como alma que lleva el alma.

La paz duraría solo poco...

-Buenas Lucy - saludo Natsu sonriente. Lucy soltó un pequeño grito de susto

-Ah...buenas Natsu - respondió nerviosa

Pero lo irreal puede ser real. Sus nervios aumentaron al sentir la penetrante mirada de Natsu, de reojo observó como él la observaba con una sonrisa y mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Paso...algo? - preguntó

-Nada...- respondió - solo pensaba que la chica que me gusta es muy hermosa

Lucy abrió los ojos a pasos realmente rápidos retrocedió quedando estampada contra la pared

-No...estas...- más su vocabulario estaba en momento de inutilidad.

_Piensa cerebro...algo listo e inteligente..._

Y como toda joven madura la Heartifilia salió corriendo del aula, tal como lo hizo en ese ocasión.

Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido ante lo ocurrido recientemente, levantó los hombros restandole importancia, cayó sobre su pupitre sonriendo como bobo.

Disimulando toco sus labios, recordando la calidez que transmitían los labios de Lucy...otra sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

-Salamander quita esa cara de idiota - Natsu levantó su vista para ver a Gajeel mirarlo con impresión. Natsu sonrió nuevamente, tomo aire.

-Oye lata abollada - llamó, el nombrado lo miro - ¿como haces para que la chica que te gusta te acepte? - preguntó con inocencia. Gajeel abrió su mandíbula incrédulo

-¿Bromeas no?- preguntó

-Nunca sobre algo así - afirmó. Gajeel carraspeo mirando de reojo a Natsu. Con un aire de abuelo de intacta experiencia se cruzo de brazos

-Lo primero...es que sepas sobre sus gustos - aconjeso sabio

-¿Gustos?

-Asi es lo que le gusta y lo que no...ese es el primer paso - respondió con pasiencia. A Natsu se le iluminó el rostro una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Gracias clavo oxidado - salió corriendo del aula bajo la mirada expectante de sus compañeros de aula.

-Gehe...- rio divertido.

Así como la clase comenzó, también el desafío de Natsu.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto deceado no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos a cierto pelirosa...

Aún no estaba segura y no porqué estuviera confundida...era lo más molesto...era el miedo a lastimar a Natsu, le caía bien, pero solo hasta allí.

-Deben de matarme - dijo soltando un prolongado suspiro

Las clases transcurrían con tranquilidad una muy tenebrosa para la rubia pues Natsu no le hablaba mucho, solo veía que él escribía y escribía con estuciasmo. Ni una palabra luego de lo de la mañana. Lucy entonses pensó que se había dado ya por vencido...si eso era.

Si tan solo supiera la verdad tras el entusiasmo de Natsu.

La hora del último receso resono en el Instituto Lucy intentó hablar con Natsu, más el joven pelirosa tomo una libreta y salió como un temerario rayo del aula. Rendida cayó a su silla...era imposible estaba retrasando su respuesta.

-Esto no puede estar pasando - susurro rendida. Incluso Levy pudo notar lo afligida que estaba su amiga, cerró su libro con un aura pensante, suspiro algo preocupada.

La pequeña peliazul suspiro rendida, tomo su libro y recordando que debía de ir a la biblioteca ardenar unos libros.

El trabajo de Levy era muy tranquilo, perfecto para ella, pues mientras leía las grandiosas historias ayudaba a otros alumnos a buscar archivos, libros y demás. Ahora Levy luego de ordenar los libros que fueron devolvidos se hallaba leyendo concentrada un libro.

-_Jamás me quisiste - la joven dolida a extremo cerro sus puños, mordiendo su labio inferior, queriendo ocultar un sollozo lastimero, lo sabia si él no modulada nada era porque era cierto su mundo se escarabajo en mil pedazos - era solo eso lo que quería saber - ocultando sus lágrimas se dispuso a irse de ese oscuro lugar._

-pssss - la pequeña MacGarden fruncio el ceño muy furiosa

_Las lágrimas de Alice rescrebrajaron su alma, él fue la causa, solo él nadie más_

-oye pssspp - Levy buscó una postura más comoda

_Apretó sus puños observando como esa joven se marchaba dolida, fue su culpa...Alec no lo soportó, fue su culpa el creo ese estado de duda,el la lastimo...pero en medio de todo...la quería. _

_-Espera Alice...- Alec corrió tomandola por la mano, evitando su huída - no digas eso...yo...yo..._

-ey Levy...psssppp,Levy, Levy, Levy, Levy

_Alice con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas lo observó, Alec suspiró y con decisión la tomo por la cintura..._

-Levy, Levy, Levy...

_Sus labios tan cerca...no habia...que...cerca...Alec...Alice..._

-Levy...Le...vy

-¿QUÉ? - grito cerrando su libro de golpe, observó con furia al culpable de su molestia - ¿Natsu? - preguntó confusa

-Por fin Levy llevo llamandote- dijo como si nada

-Lo siento - se disculpo - ¿necesitas algún libro? - preguntó, Natsu negó con la cabeza - ¿alguna recomendación? - el pelirosa negó -¿algún documento? - negó. Levy suspiró algo cansada, no entedia el porqué él estab allá - entonses...

-Vine a hacerte unas preuntas - afirmó sacando una libreta

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó curiosa

-Sobre Lucy - respondió tranquilo, Levy dio un salto, Natsu comenzó ma escribir en su libreta - primera pregunta - avisó - el color favorito de Lucy - Levy vacilo más sonriente asintió dispuesta a contestar

-Rosa

-Comida...

-Podría decir que la pasta - anotó serio

-Materia favorita...

-Literatura

-Mascota preferida

-Cualquiera, Lu-chan ama a los animales

-¿Tiene alguna mascota ? - preguntó curioso

-Si, un perro se llama Plue...

-Plue...- anotó

-Algún sueño de Lucy

-Ser una gran escritora - respondió orgullosa

-¿Escritora? - sonrió complacido - no esperaba menos de Lucy - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, de la nada la cerro - gracias Levy

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó sorprendida

-En realidad no. Ahora debo de seguir - dicho esto salio corriendo de la biblioteca a pasos rápidos

-Con que eso era - suspiró entendiendo la razón de los prolongados suspiros de Lucy. Abrio su libro dispuesta a continuar leyendo...

Y así el día en el Instituto Fairy Tail paso rápido, en ese momento se hallaban en la última hora de una matemática, Lucy solo trataba de alguna manera concentrase en las cuentas de Wakaba. Tomo aire de reojo observó a Natsu que solo anotaba algo que para ella era indivisible, tomo aire.

Si el logaritmo esta siendo multiplicado por dos, a la vez el logaritmo esta elevado a dos y cuatro...necesita usar la...la..

La rubia se golpeó mentalmente, no podía concentarse...

-Agrrrr - su cabeza cayo sobre la mesa, con disimulo miro de reojo a Natsu, más vio como el se escabullia al asiento de Erza. Suspiro en las clases de Wakaba todos hacían lo que querían, más aún así se escuchaba todo...todo...

-Erza - llamó Natsu sentado de cuclillas a su lado, la escarlata miro a abajo

-¿Pasa algo Natsu? - preguntó incredula

- Quería saber - dijo -¿ a Lucy le gustan los pasteles? - a Erza se le iluminó el rostro, no solo la palabra "pastel", si no por la pregunta

-Claro...más el de chocolate - respondió sonriente, Natsu agradeció en silencio, se retiró escabullendose entre las mesas de Gray y Juvia.

Lucy cayó en la cuenta...Natsu preguntó algo sobre ella a Erza, más trato de negarselo.

-Ey cubo - llamó

-¿Qué? - preguntó algo molesto

-Dime - dijo serio - ¿Lucy ama los helados? - Gray suspiro aterrado ante la pregunta

-Si. Los ama - respondió

-Bien...- anotó, observó a Juvia - ¿Juvia crees a Lucy le gusten los peluches? - preguntó

-Pues Juvia cree que si. Si rival del amor, los ama...

-¿Rival del amor? - preguntó

La rubia escuchó perfectamente...maldición estaba por tirase por la ventana.

-Ella quiere quitarme a Gray-sama - dijo abrazando a Gray posecivamente, el pelinegro sudo frío al notar los posecivos abrazos de Juvia. Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada. Tomo su libreta

-_Quitar del camino a la princesa de hielo -_ escrito eso se retiró.

Lucy estaba por sufrir un colapsos nervioso al verlo acercarse al asiento de Mirajane, no,no podia estar pasando...

-Vaya Natsu...¿paso algo? - preguntó sonriente, a su lado Lissana también sonreía

-Bien pues...quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas

-Vaya...¿sobre?

-Sobre Lucy...

Alarmada por el tipo de pregunta la rubia se levantó de su asiento tirando sus cosas al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono un fuerte ruido en el aula.

-¡Basta Natsu! - grito alarmada, el pelirosa levantó su mirada para darle una hermosa sonrisa - ¿que pretendes?

-Solo quiero saber más cosas sobre la chica que me gusta - respondió, el salón entero se quedó en blanco ante tal confecion.

-Es que no entiendo - respondió cansada - ¿que lograrás con todo esto? - preguntó algo furiosa. Natsu se torno pensativo, el aula entera observada sus facciones.

La gran idea de Dragneel daria a luz...una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Es más que evidente - dijo - cuando seamos novios todo sera felicidad, te daré todo...no me refiero a lo material - un largo suspiro de las chicas conmovidas se escucho - planeo luego de eso...casarnos...¡si Casarnos! - grito emocionado, Lucy estaba más que sonrojada a tope - si...nos casariamos...viviríamos en una hermosa casa...

-Natsu...ya no...

-¡Nashi! - grito dejando perplejos a todos, incluso Lucy que ladeo confundida la cabeza - ¡así se llamaría nuestra hija! ¡¿No te gusta?!...y si fueran gemelos...

-¡NNAT-TTNA-NATSU!- grito Lucy roja a todo, tomo su mano y bajo la mirada sorpresiva y pícara de sus compañeros incluso la del profesor salió corriendo con el pelirosa.

Ambos corriendo llegaron a los jardines del Instituto. Jadeantes trataban de recuperar el perdido aire.

El viento corría al raz, el aroma a vainilla inundaba el lugar, Natsu lo sintió después de todo Lucy poseía mese magnífico aroma,ese que lo cautivo desde que la ayudo.

-Natsu...

-¿No te agrada la idea Lucy? - preguntó nuevamente - de verdad...quiero una familia...sería muy divertido

-Natsu...estas equivocado - Natsu se quedó en silencio de inmediato - solo me conoces hace una semana...es imposible que sientas algo por mi, solo estás confundido

Natsu bajo la mirada, surcando en sus pensamientos, suspiro largamente apreto sus puños. Levanto con desicion su cabeza mirando fijamente a Lucy. La rubia se estremeció al sentir esa jade mirada sobre ella.

-No sabes - dijo serio - no estoy confundido...

-Natsu...

-De verdad me gustas...lo se. Es de verdad - le afirmó con seguridad, la rubia bajo su mirada - Lucy...¿yo no te gusto? - preguntó surcando una leve tristeza

-Natsu...solo te veo como un muy buen amigo. Te acabó de conocer - respondió - perdoname...pero no te veo de manera romantica - Natsu suspiró algo dolido, pero entonces él sonrió nuevamente

-¿Dijiste que caigo bien, que me vez como un amigo? - preguntó sonriente, la rubia confundida asintió - Pues mejor...

-¿Eh? - preguntó temiendo la proxima catastrofe

-Que te caigo bien - respodio - tengo aún muchas oportunidades - la sonrisa confiada de Natsu la logro de alguna manera ponerla nerviosa - por eso...aún no todo esta desidido

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó

-A qué aún poseo oportunidad...de verdad me gustas Lucy Heartifilia - rearfirmo - por eso...yo Natsu Dragneel prometo aré todo porque me aceptes...hasta que un día digas que también te gusto - dijo desidido

-¿Qué? - el sonrojo de la rubia se intensificó. Nunca había lidiado con alguien como Natsu.

-Lo que oiste...no soy del que se rinde con facilidad - una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - solo déjame estar a tu lado Lucy...y aré que me quieras...tal como yo te quiero.

Y así como el sol...como ese cálido sol, ese joven Natsu apareció ante ella, imponente, desidido...cálido...por algo su nombre es Natsu.

Más Lucy jamás pensó que solo con esas palabras ella sediera. El sol al fin y al cabo ilumina cada rincón oscuro y derrite a cualquier frío corazón.


End file.
